


Where do we go from here?

by daisysmalia (orphan_account)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/daisysmalia
Summary: Jan isn't jealous. He just isn't. Why would he be jealous of this weird man chatting to Toby in the bar? Jan doesn't care. Why would he care? He isn't jealous.Or at least that's what he tries to tell himself before taking another shot of whiskey.





	Where do we go from here?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I started writing and Ben/Chris fic but I got drawn back to writing Toby/Jan because I just love them and their dynamic so much. I tried something knew and experimented so if its like bad I'm sorry.  
This is for the Spurs grp!

Jan looked down at his glass. It was half empty and he was trying to remember how much he'd drunk before ordering another whiskey. His friend Mousa had told him to "take it easy," but Jan had found it ironic because he knew Mousa, who was now having a shot competition with a stranger he'd just met, wouldn't be able to take his own advice. Besides how could he take it easy, he'd had a rough week and it was Friday. Oh, and Toby Alderweireld had tagged along. Toby with the those deep blue eyes. Toby with that slick golden hair. Toby who's perfectly sculptured arms were masked in some of the most interesting tattoos Jan had ever seen. The Toby who was now sat at the other side of the bar talking to some bloke. 

They seemed deep in conversation and whatever Toby said, this man seemed to almost keel over with laughter. Toby wasn't that funny. Toby too seemed to be enjoying this conversation as he held a smile throughout. Jan groaned but couldn't take his eyes off of Toby. He must've been staring for so long, throwing the biggest evils in the direction of this dude with a stupid buzzcut that Toby wouldn't stop talking to. When Toby noticed, he threw Jan a smug grin and a couple glances every now and then. Jan just rolled his eyes before slumping back in his chair and taking another mouthful of his whiskey.

It wasn't that Jan was jealous. Him and Toby weren't a thing-they just had their moments.He wasn't even sure what he and Toby were. They never discussed their feelings but everyone and anyone could tell something was there. They had their private moments where Jan would compliment the blond and Toby would jokingly insult him back. Moments where they'd spend hours in the changing rooms just flirting with each other without saying what they wanted to say but it always ended with Christian telling them to get a room. Or there were times when Jan would wink at Toby in training knowing full well it turned him on. Toby in return would tap Jan's ass at random times, looking for the same desired effect. Jan and Toby didn't talk about their feelings, their relationship was strictly a professional one and it helped their performances on the pitch by keeping it that way. So yeah, Jan and Toby had this unspoken thing but it was nothing concrete so Jan wasn't jealous. 

He just wasn't. 

Soon enough Jan became bored of staring at the bottom of an empty glass and a conversation which he believed would soon enough take its way to a bedroom. He glanced over at his friend Mousa who seemed to be having the time of his life with people Jan had never seen before and he decided it wouldn't be fair to ruin Mousa's fun with his groggy mood. Jan ordered a cab and decided he'd rather wait outside in the cold than sit here waiting to watch Toby and this man inevitably eat each other's faces. Intentionally or not he made sure he made quite the racket leaving. Scraping his bar stool along the floor as he got off. Heavily stamping his feet on the wooden floor. Even making a sound that suggested to Toby he was disgusted by his choice in men as he walked past. Toby turned to him as he walked past and Jan wondered if he was going to try say something. But Jan wasn't interested tonight, so he just continued walking. Out of the bar, leaving Toby watching his behind saunter away.

Jan wasn't jealous.

Whatever it was between Jan and Toby, it was like a game of cat and mouse. One would do something, say something in hope of a response from the other. That one of them would chase the other. And subconsciously that was what Jan had hoped for tonight. He stood there in the cold,the back of his black jacket flapping in the wind. The darkness of the night almost swallowing him up. And of course it started to rain as he stood there, it was typical really. Jan stood there, drunk, at the side of the road as the rain poured down in him. Soaking through his clothes and ruining his hair. 

He thought it was almost coincidental that at that moment the door of the bar swung open and a shadow made its way over to the side of a him. Jan took a sly glance to his left but he already knew who stood there. Toby looked out at the road infront of them, almost taking in the busy London nightlife that surrounded him. The streetlights were dim but somehow they seemed to shine brightly over Toby and make him glow. The rain drops didn't seem to being soaking Toby like they were Jan but instead resting on his perfect hair and broad shoulders which were clearly defined by the tight polo Toby was wearing. Jan quickly looked away when he noticed Toby had caught him quite clearly checking him out. He heard his fellow Belgian chuckle at this and Jan nudged him in the stomach playfully, in attempt to disguise his own embarrassment and the blush which was creeping onto his cheeks. 

Jan wondered if anything else had happened between the man with the buzzcut, but if it had would Toby be here? They stood there in silence until the taxi pulled up. The air was tense and both men's breathing faltered. This tension didn't go when the taxi arrived or when they got in the car.  
"And where are you off to?" The Cab driver asked. It took him a second before Jan replied with his address. Jan almost slipped the word 'home' but he knew if he did Toby wouldn't let it go and would tease him relentlessly. He supposed he and Toby could head back to his and have more drinks there. They could discuss tactics for their next match. They could talk about anything as long as it wasn't about their feelings. Or that man, that stupid man at the bar who had probably asked for Toby's number and was waiting for a booty call. 

Jan wasn't a fan of this man-but he wasn't jealous. 

On the pitch, Jan was always the more dominant of the two. He was a leader, he was loud and he wasn't afraid to put Toby in his place. Jan knew Toby liked it. Even aroused him. Of course Toby would never admit it to him, but Jan could just tell by the way he'd stay quiet after and avoid eye contact. Off the pitch, Jan was the quiet one and Toby was the more outgoing of the two. He was always the one who'd tease with Jan if he caught the latter coming out of the showers. And he was always the one to instigate their play fights in training even though Jan always ended up on top of him by the end. Jan always won. But here, in this car, they both seemed quiet and shells of themselves.  
Jan fiddled with his thumbs whilst Toby tapped his foot in the footwell. It wasn't like they had anything to say to each other. Every so often there eyes would flicker at the other and they'd catch each other gaze but for no longer than a few seconds before the mood would become tense. Jan could sarcastically ask Toby how his date went but Jan knew he'd get an answer he didn't want to hear. He didn't want to know about Toby's plans with anyone. Jan wasn't a jealous person, therefore he wasn't jealous about this Toby situation and any suggestion of it was ludicrous.

Jan peered out of the car window and watched as the raindrops slowly trickled down the window. He watched as the car pulled up outside his house and he and Toby hopped out. As they got out the rain began to get heavier, soaking them through.  
"You can come in if you want," Jan stated as the car pulled away and Toby just nodded before following him towards the front door. Jan carefully opened it to let them both through and turned around to lock it. He expected Toby to maybe go into the front room so he could offer him a glass of wine or even a shot of vodka so he was surprised when he felt Toby presence still behind him.

He turned back around and there was Toby inches away from his face. His breathing was heavy and droplets of water trickled off his nose. He was drenched. Jan was too. But all he could focus on right now was Toby's eyes almost level with his own, widely gazing back at him. Jan felt Toby assert his dominance as he lifted his hand and rested it on the wall behind Jan's head. Toby's torso was now pushed against his own, and he could feel Toby's dick resting on the top of his own leg. Jan body checked Toby noticing that his shirt hung tight to his body before raising his eyebrow. And then Toby spoke to Jan for this first time that night.

"You were jealous," he teased, his voice low and monotone. It was almost a whisper but it irked Jan as his strong Belgian accent came through.  
Jan gulped, as he cheeks began to get hotter as he became flustered and he began to feel things as Toby pushed his body further into Jan's.  
"No, I wasn't," He tried to sternly spit back, he intended for is to come out like a purr but his voice cracked leaving Toby with a smug grin plastered on his face.  
"You were jealous," Toby repeated, this time in Dutch. And this time Jan was done for. Toby knew how much it turned him on when he spoke Dutch to him. The feelings it aroused. 

Toby and Jan didn't talk about their feelings, they just acted on impulses. And so as soon as the words had left Toby's mouth, Jan leant forwards and forcefully placed their lips together. Toby cupped Jan's cheeks with his hands and pulled the older man down to his level as they both melted into in the kiss. Jan wrapped his hand round the back of Toby's head and tightly pulled on his hair. His fingers became tangled in Toby's locks and this instigated a moan from the blond. Jan could taste the liquor Toby had been drinking, it was bitter just like Toby. The two Belgians passionately made out like two horny teenagers for what felt like forever and when they pulled away both Toby began to smirk. Toby pushed his body against Jan's once more and Jan could feel Toby's bulge firmly pressed against his own thigh. Jan knew what Toby wanted. He wanted it himself and so he eagerly grabbed Toby's sweaty hand and hauled him upstairs into his bedroom. 

His eyes fell back on Toby as they entered the room, and nervously giggled at the blond before pulling him closer by the waist. Toby closed the gap and once more they were kissing, viciously and passionately- pouring everything they'd ever wanted but never said over the years into one kiss. Then Toby was suddenly pulling off Jan's jacket and Jan replied by hitching up the side of Toby's shirt, rubbing his hand on the bare skin of Toby's hip. They both tumbled backwards and falling onto Jan's bed. This time Toby had won their playful battle and was on top. Jan lay under him on the bed as Toby rested his body above and gripped both of Jan's wrists tightly. There foreheads were touching and they still were unable to take their eyes off each other. 

Toby leant forward and began to kiss down Jan's neck which caused the brunet to uncontrollably moan. Toby sat up for a second before taking off his top to reveal his toned chest and his large biceps which were littered with lots of different ink stories. Toby then helped Jan take off his shirt before pushing him back down and kissing his torso.

Jan ran his fingers over the tattoos on Toby's arms as this happened. Admiring them in great detail, he lingered over Toby's Ajax tattoo as he remembered where they first met. Never in a million years would those two young Belgians imagine that their relationship would turn out like this. And Jan didn't ever think the shy and awkward blonde he'd once met would become this dominant flirtatious figure who was now half naked in his bed.  
Once Toby had plastered Jan's torso with kisses he playfully pulled on the waistband of Jan's trousers.  
"You want me," Jan teased, the words rolling off his tongue.  
"Who wouldn't?" Toby shrugged off, which left Jan thinking of his feelings from the night.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Toby enquired softly, pulling Jan out of his haze.  
All Jan could do was nod as he was still slightly breathless. Toby tugged off his own pants and threw them to the ground.

"You know what, you were right," Jan admitted with a wink, checking the man infront of him out,"I was jealous."

Toby just rolled his eyes before undoing the zip on Jan's pants. At this Jan wriggled out from under Toby and pushed the other down, beneath him. He was now on top like he was in all their play fights. He pressed his naked body against Toby's.

"But I'm not jealous anymore."


End file.
